Je ne fuis plus, je rentre chez moi
by Ael Kurai
Summary: Hawke a passé trois ans loin de chez lui, de peur que la Chantrie ne lance une marche Exaltée sur Kirkwall, ou s'en prenne à ses amis. Mais grâce à l'Inquisition, Corypheus est défait, et la vérité sur les événements de Kirkwall révélée. Hawke peut donc enfin rentrer chez lui... Et retrouver quelqu'un qui l'a attendu durant ces trois années... ( M!Hawke/Fenris)


Summary: Hawke a passé trois ans loin de chez lui, de peur que la Chantrie ne lance une marche Exaltée sur Kirkwall, ou s'en prenne à ses amis.  
Mais grâce à l'Inquisition, Corypheus est défait, et la vérité sur les évènements de Kirkwall révélée. Hawke peut donc enfin rentrer chez lui... Et retrouver quelqu'un qui l'a attendu durant ces trois années...

Note:

Voici ma première fanfiction sur Dragon age, plus précisément sur le personne d'Hawke qui est certainement mon préféré de l'univers de DA.

Bien sûr, les évènements se basent sur mes propres choix dans le jeu, comme prendre partie pour les mages, ou laisser Anders en vie.  
J'espère que ce texte vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit message :)  
Merci à toi Raito, pour ton check faute !

* * *

Appuyé sur le bastingage, Hawke observait la mer houleuse, silencieux. Le regard perdu vers l'horizon, les mains jointes et tremblantes, il attendait d'enfin voir le bout de son voyage se profiler au loin. Son retour à Kirkwall en bateau était néanmoins plus calme qu'à sa première venue. Il avait embarqué au port de Jadder où le capitaine l'avait traité comme un invité de marque. Dix ans plus tôt, lors de son premier voyage, les choses avaient été bien différentes. Quand il avait quitté Ferelden assailli par les engeances, il était monté sur un navire de transport à Gwaren, au sud des plaines de Korcari.

Sauf qu'à l'époque il n'était pas seul, sa mère, son frère, ainsi qu'Aveline le suivaient en direction de Kirkwall, à la recherche d'une nouvelle vie. Ils avaient passé deux semaines dans l'enfer des cales, leurs ventres presque vides, la peur nouant leurs entrailles, tandis que d'autres passagers, aussi pauvres qu'eux et d'espérées, étaient tombés comme des mouches. A l'époque ils n'avaient rien à perdre sinon leur vie, et tout à gagner. Á leur arrivée, lui et son frère avaient dû vendre leur liberté à des mercenaires afin d'acheter leur passe-droit pour entrer dans Kirkwall et espérer sortir de la misère. Une année durant laquelle Hawke s'était sacrifié sans compter, une année où il avait pris sur lui, combattu presque jusqu'à la mort, tout en cachant sa magie aux templiers qui l'auraient emprisonnés sans aucune forme de procès jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, un espoir se profile par l'intermédiaire d'une expédition dans les Tréfonds qui puisse leur permettre de devenir riche.

Si, dans ses pires moments de désespoir, il lui était arrivé d'amèrement regretter cette excursion, il se rappelait néanmoins combien au même moment, sa vie avait changé de tout au tout ceux qu'il avait rencontré et qui était devenu, au fil des années, de proches amis.

Varric en premier lieu, son meilleur ami, compagnon d'aventure et de beuverie et conteur de ses exploits à ses heures perdus. Son plus grand défenseur aussi, celui sans qui la vérité sur son histoire n'aurait jamais été révélée et qui avait dissimulé sa retraire au péril de sa vie.

Aveline, guerrière aussi dur que l'acier, en apparence, mais dont sa loyauté envers lui n'avait jamais failli. Anciennement guerrière au service du roi Cailan, elle avait fui l'enclin avec eux et avait fait sa propre ascension à Kirkwall pour devenir capitaine de la garde civile, poste qu'elle avait occupé envers et contre tout.

Merill, elfe dalatienne au grand cœur, douce et naïve, toujours prête à aider les autres. Et, même si Hawke réprouvait son utilisation de la magie du sang, elle n'avait jamais rien fait pour lui porter préjudice, et elle avait fini par écouter ses conseils et grandi de cœur et d'esprit.

Il y avait eu aussi Isabela, femme pirate, à la langue aussi douce et acérée que ses dagues, aguicheuse, menteuse et voleuse de reliques Qunari, mais qui s'était révélé également à la fin de tout, une amie sincère et véritable.

Anders… Un ami sujet à tellement de controverses… Ancien garde des ombres, en fuite, guérisseur, hôte d'un esprit de justice quelque peu vengeur… et Bien plus tard, considéré comme le déclencheur de la guerre entre les mages et les templiers de Kirkwall, puis de Thédas pour avoir fait exploser la Chantrie de Kirkwall. Pourtant… Si, sur le moment il avait été terriblement en colère contre lui, non seulement pour son acte désespéré et irréfléchi, mais aussi pour son désir de se faire martyr, il avait fini par lui pardonner.

Et puis il y avait eu Fenris… Ancien esclave elfe fuyant un magister cruel et sans pitié de Tévinter. Meurtri et profondément blessé par la vie, et dont la haine pour les mages étaient tout aussi visible que les tatouages au lyrium qui marquaient sa chair. Gagner sa confiance avait été son combat le plus difficile, le plus acharné, son ultime défi à relever dans cette ville où il avait essayé de trouver sa place, tout en assurant un avenir à sa famille.

Il avait fallu trois longues années, pour qu'enfin l'elfe ténébreux lui ouvre son cœur. Un soir, il lui avait parlé de son passé, de sa fuite, des actes répréhensibles qu'il avait commis pour enfin fuir Danarius, son maitre. Ce soir-là, alors qu'Hawke se réjouissait qu'enfin l'elfe le considère comme un ami, il s'était rendu compte combien son cœur s'était fait piéger par ses iris, d'un vert vif, aiguisé et tranchant comme des lames. Il avait alors souhaité bien plus, désirant par-dessus tout lui accorder le bonheur qu'il méritait. Son regard s'était mis à sans cesse le chercher, parfois à l'observer au-delà de ce qui était convenable sa silhouette longiligne, les courbes gracieuses de son corps, sa peau tout aussi sombre que ses cheveux étaient clairs… Si Fenris n'avait semblé rien remarquer, ce n'avait pas été le cas d'Isabella qui n'avait cessé de le taquiner, voire d'honteusement draguer l'un ou l'autre pour les rendre jaloux. Même Anders y avait mis son grain de sel en lui vantant ses propres mérites tout en soufflant que l'elfe anti-mage ne le méritait pas.

Mais il n'en avait eu cure. Et puis, il y avait eu Hadriana, l'ancienne élève de Danarius, envoyée par lui-même pour récupérer l'elfe, mort ou vif. Bien sûr, Hawke l'avait défendu, tenté de le calmer, le raisonner… Fou de rage, Fenris était parti après avoir tué l'un de ses anciens bourreau, et le mage s'était rongé les sangs, craignant qu'il ne soit enfui par peur de ses poursuivants. Á sa grande surprise ce soir-là, alors qu'il avait passé la journée à le chercher, il l'avait trouvé chez lui, assis près de sa cheminée, visiblement perdu. L'elfe s'était alors excusé d'avoir passé sa colère sur lui, tout en lui expliquant combien Hadriana l'avait meurtri et humilié par le passé, et combien il avait souhaité sa mort. Ce soir-là, le mage n'avait pu le laisser partir. Il l'avait embrassé avec passion, lui avait montré combien il l'aimait en l'unissant à lui, l'entraînant dans son monde pour lui faire oublier toute sa crainte, toute l'horreur qu'avait été sa vie passé.

Seulement, cet acte avait eu pour effet de rappeler à Fenris ce qu'il avait été avant l'esclavage, faisant remonter à la surface un maelstrom de souvenirs enfouis au plus profond de sa mémoire, si agréable qu'il s'en était effrayé. Il s'était souvenu un instant de ce qu'il avait été, puis tout s'était évaporé. Fenris lui avait alors fait comprendre que ses sentiments étaient partagé mais combien il n'était pas prêt.

Après ça, il ne s'était plus rien passé pendant presque trois longues années. Hawke avait rongé son frein en silence, respectant les sentiments de Fenris, tout en désespérant de pouvoir un jour regagner son cœur. Bien sûr, ce qui s'était passé entre eux n'avait pas échappé au reste du groupe qui avait tenté, à leur manière, de les pousser à nouveau dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Même Merrill y avait ajouté son grain de sel, ne se gênant pas pour faire remarquer à Fenris qu'il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas voir son regard de chien battu quand il observait Hawke, et que c'était mignon de le voir amoureux.

« Amoureux » Ce mot si doux, si anodin pour caractériser l'elfe taciturne qui n'en laissait rien paraître, sinon un foulard rouge à son poignet depuis cette fameuse nuit, aussi rouge que l'emblème de la famille Hawke. Puis les choses s'étaient accélérées. Sa mère d'abord, assassinée par un mage de sang déséquilibré. Il n'avait pas vu Anders sombrer dans le désespoir, le poussant à commettre un terrible crime, l'explosion de la Chantrie de Kirkwall, alors que les relations entre les mages et les templiers étaient à couteaux tirés. Un véritable massacre entre les deux factions avait eu lieu, tuant leurs chefs, et meurtrissant à jamais la cité, déjà profondément blessée par l'attaque Qunari 3 ans plus tôt. Hawke avait néanmoins protégé Anders, lui permettant de fuir une ville toute entière qui souhaitait sa mort.

On s'était alors retourné contre lui. La cité qui lui avait donné le titre de Héraut voulut à tout prix sa vengeance, poussant Hawke à partir à son tour. Ses amis étaient restés à ses côtés au début, puis les obligations de leurs propres vies les avaient rattrapées, et ils l'avaient quitté les uns après les autres. Trois ans. Trois longues années d'exil à fuir le monde entier, templiers et mages qui se disputaient la part du gâteau, tantôt pour l'accabler des malheurs qui avait suivi le massacre de Kirkwall, tantôt pour faire de lui un martyr ou un chef, tâche qu'il avait abandonné en quittant la cité des Marche Libres. Jusqu'à ce que la Brèche déchire le ciel et le monde, et que l'Inquisition soit fondée, avec, à sa tête une jeune elfe dalatienne, dotée du pouvoir de refermer les failles. Il avait participé aux événements à sa manière, et maintenant que la Brèche était refermée, la vérité sur son compte révélé, il pouvait enfin rentrer chez lui, à Kirkwall.

Pourtant, alors qu'enfin la Côte Escarpée perçait l'horizon, le mage sentit ses mains trembler de plus belle. Il avait tant attendu ce moment, autant avec joie qu'avec crainte ! Car si les habitants de Kirkwall l'avaient réhabilité grâce Varric qui était devenu Vicomte, il y avait quelqu'un dans la cité, qui ne pouvait lui pardonner d'être parti loin de lui, si longtemps. Trois ans plus tôt, quand il avait décidé de fuir, il avait refusé que Fenris le suive. La dispute avait été violente, leur séparation avait été plus que douloureuse, mais l'elfe avait fini par céder. Depuis lors, ils ne s'étaient pas revus, demandant de façon détournée des nouvelles de l'un ou de l'autre par l'intermédiaire de Varric.

Dans ses pires instants, Hawke l'avait appelé de ses vœux, attendant, espérant de pouvoir le revoir un jour. Néanmoins, il s'était félicité de ne pas l'avoir entraîné avec lui à l'assaut de la forteresse de l'Inébranlable. Si pour lui cela avait été un pur cauchemar, entre les hordes de démons, les gardes des Ombres corrompus, sans parler de son passage physique dans l'Immatériel, il n'osait imaginé l'effet que ça aurait eu sur l'ancien esclave, qui haïssait la magie de tout son être, la considérant comme une chose vile, qui avilissait tout ce qu'elle touchait. Encore maintenant, il lui arrivait d'en faire des cauchemars, desquels il se réveillait en criant, pâle comme la mort, fiévreux, et désemparé. Il y avait vu le pire, l'impensable, et n'aurait pas souhaité partager un tel moment avec Fenris.

« Messerah Hawke, on arrive à Kirkwall, regardez, v'la les Jumeaux, s'exclama le capitaine à son encontre.

Ces paroles le sortirent de ses pensées. Il leva les yeux, tandis que le bateau passait entre les deux immenses Statues, nommés les Jumeaux pour leur taille extraordinaire. Leurs ombres gigantesques les enveloppèrent, et le bateau termina tranquillement sa progression jusqu'au dock où attendait, à la surprise du mage, une foule assez conséquente. Il se renfrogna. Que lui voulaient tous ces gens ? Au milieu de tout ce beau monde, à peine visible à cause de sa petite taille, il trouva Varric, Vicomte de Kirkwall. Aveline et son époux Donnic représentaient la Garde Civile, et juste à côté, accompagné de quelques elfes il remarqua Merrill. Le cœur battant, il chercha Fenris du regard et, s'il était présent, il demeurait invisible à ses yeux. La peur le saisit. Lui était-il arrivé quelque chose ? Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Varric lui fit un signe d'interrogation, signifiant qu'il ignorait où il se trouvait… Merrill en rajouta en murmurant qu'il boudait chez lui, comme « à son habitude ». Hawke soupira. Les retrouvailles promettaient d'être difficile… Mais il l'avait en parti cherché après tout non ?

Sa plus grande surprise fut de voir la foule s'incliner devant lui, comme elle l'avait fait des années plus tôt, quand il les avait sauvé de l'Arishak, évènement qui lui avait valu le titre de Héraut de Kirkwall. Son cœur s'allégea du poids qui s'était amoncelé durant les trois années qu'il avait passé en paria.

La honte, la peine et le désir de se faire pardonner se voyaient clairement sur bien des visages. Alors, pour la première fois, il se sentit pleinement heureux d'être rentré dans cet endroit qui était devenu son chez lui, son point d'attache.

Lentement, il remonta la cité jusqu'à la Hauteville avec tout l'attroupement. Une fête avait été organisée au palais du Vicomte, auquel il ne pouvait bien sûr pas se dérober. Aveline et Merill, qui étaient restés envers et contre tout, lui racontèrent les difficultés qu'avait subi la cité peu de temps après son départ. Il avait fallu tout reconstruire, des fondations jusqu'aux ramifications les plus lointaines, chose qui avait été longuement compliqué par Sébastien, le Prince d'Osterburg, jusqu'à l'intervention de l'Inquisition. Merill, bavarde comme jamais, ne manqua pas de lui parler également des exploits de Fenris qui avait démantelé à lui tout seul bon nombre de réseaux d'esclaves qui avaient tenté de se mettre en place. Le mage grimaça. Il savait Fenris capable de tout, y compris se mettre en danger pour parvenir à ses fins. Néanmoins, il avait trouvé un but durant son absence Hawke avait eu peur qu'il se morfonde et devienne encore plus taciturne qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Au fur et à mesure que les heures s'écoulèrent, les nobles et autres pontes de la cité finirent par partir les uns après les autres, ce qui lui permit de discuter davantage avec Varric, puis Aveline.

« Vous voilà de retour Hawke. Comment vous sentez vous ? demanda la guerrière

« Fatigué, mais content d'être enfin rentré. J'ai eu vent de vos soucis avec Sébastien, il a fini par vous laisser tranquille ?

-Ça n'a pas été sans mal. Il voulait absolument vous mettre la main dessus. Il vous tient rigueur de l'explosion de la Chantrie et de la fuite d'Anders. Finalement, les hommes de l'Inquisition qu'a envoyée Ser Cullen ont fini de le dissuader, j'espère. En parlant de Ser Cullen… vous l'avez vu ?

-Oui, j'en ai eu l'occasion. C'est un excellent meneur, il est l'homme idéal pour diriger les armées de l'Inquisition.

-Je vois. Alors c'est une bonne chose qu'il ait quitté Kirkwall. L'Inquisition est devenue une force sur laquelle tout le monde peut compter… Un peu comme vous quand vous étiez ici, mais à l'échelle de Thédas.

-C'est une place que je n'envie pas à l'Inquisitrice. Mais c'est une personne forte, je suis sûre qu'elle saura surmonter les obstacles qui se dresseront devant elle.

-C'est tout ce qu'on peut espérer. Et vous, que comptez-vous faire ici ?

-Me reposer pour commencer et trouver un peu de paix, je suppose.

-Au côté de Fenris ?

-Il… n'est pas venu.

-Il est juste en colère, mais ça lui passera. Il voulait sans cesse partir à votre recherche, mais il craignait que vous rentriez pendant son absence. Il tient à vous, Hawke, alors, ne désespérez pas. Plus qu'aucun d'entre nous, il s'est occupé de votre domaine et de votre Mabari.

-Mon Chien… il est toujours vivant ? Il ne souffre pas trop de la vieillesse ?

-Les Mabaris sont très résistants, Fenris l'a souvent emmené avec lui. Il est devenu son compagnon presque tout autant qu'il était le vôtre. Si vous ne le trouvez pas chez vous, aller chez Fenris… Bien que je vous conseillerais de réfléchir à vos priorités.

-Merci pour vos conseils, Aveline. J'aimerai rentrer d'ailleurs, je suis fatigué.

-Allez-y, je préviendrai Varric. Bon retour parmi nous, Héraut.

Hawke hocha la tête pour la remercier, puis s'éclipsa discrètement de la réception. Peu importe ses hésitations ou ses craintes, ses pas le conduire automatiquement devant le domaine qu'avait investi Fenris, neuf ans plus tôt. Il leva la main pour frapper à la porte, suspendit son geste dans un instant d'hésitation, puis se lança. Aucune réponse. Il insista, cogna presque sur le bois, tout en essayant de ne pas trop attirer l'attention, appela l'elfe, en vain.

Au bout d'un moment, il finit par abandonner. Il n'entendait pas son chien aboyer, peut-être l'attendaient-ils chez lui, tout simplement. Quand il arriva dans son domaine, il resta un instant dans l'entrée, le cœur étrangement nostalgique. Rien n'avait changé, comme s'il n'était jamais parti. Sa maison avait en effet été parfaitement entretenu, et quelqu'un semblait être passé il y a peu, car une flambée ronflait dans la cheminée, au pied duquel dormait son Mabari, à sa place favorite. Quand l'énorme chien l'aperçut, il se leva d'un bond et couru vers lui en sautillant et aboyant joyeusement, manquant de le faire tomber au sol.

Epuisé, Hawke s'agenouilla et le serra contre lui. Il le gratta derrière les oreilles, lui flatta les flancs, sentant sous ses doigts de vieilles blessures qu'il connaissait, et de plus récentes, parfaitement guéries néanmoins. Il enfouit sa tête dans son cou, soudain affreusement las, si las qu'il eut envie de pleurer, pour la première fois depuis tant d'années, depuis la mort de sa mère, à bien y réfléchir. Le chien gémit, inquiet, mais ne bougea pas, et posa son immense tête sur l'épaule de son maître.

« Tu as veillé sur lui pour moi, comme je te l'avais demandé, hein mon chien ? souffla-t-il, la voix à demi étouffé.

Le Mabari aboya joyeusement en réponse. Sa compréhension dépassait de loin celle d'un chien normal, car l'intelligence de sa race avait été développée par ses éleveurs depuis des siècles. Il avait été son compagnon durant bien des batailles, l'aidant à protéger les siens avec autant d'ardeur que n'importe quel membre de la famille.

Une fois le moment de faiblesse passé, il se releva et inspecta sa maison, cherchant Fenris, en vain. Sur son secrétariat, une pile de lettres l'attendait, soigneusement triés, les officiels d'un côté, les plus personnelles d'un autre. Il eut la surprise de trouver des mots envoyés par son frère Carver, qui avait trouvé refuge à Weisshaupt peu de temps après le réveil de Corypheus. Il y a appris que la nouvelle de la corruption des gardes y avait été parfaitement relayée, et que les forces Vénatori infiltrés, avaient été éliminées. Il lui annonçait également, qu'un certain mage, qu'Hawke devina être Anders, était venu à eux pour chercher un repentir malgré son aversion originelle des Gardes Ombres. Hawke esquissa un sourire aux commentaires de son frère qui lui disait « avoir flanqué une bonne raclée à cet idiot de mage qui avait tant causé de tort à son frère et qu'avec le concours de Nathaniel Howe, il se chargeait de surveiller cet imbécile». Carver avait un caractère enflammé, nulle doute que la punition avait dû être sévère, mais il était également foncièrement bon, et il veillerait certainement de près à ce qu'Anders reste sur le droit chemin, il pouvait lui faire confiance pour ça.

Le mage trouva également parfaitement rangées une pile de lettre dont il reconnut l'écriture, puisque c'était tous les courriers qu'il avait tenté d'envoyé à Kirkwall, par l'intermédiaire de Varric. Certains étaient froissés, d'autres semblaient avoir été lu, et relu, et parfois, l'encre était trouble, comme si quelqu'un avait versé des larmes en les lisant. Il imagina alors l'elfe, assis dans le grand fauteuil près de la cheminée, les lettres entre les mains, les lisant à s'en piquer les yeux, attendant certainement désespérément son retour. Si seulement l'ancien esclave lui donnait l'opportunité de lui parler, d'expliquer sa si longue absence…

Mais visiblement, ce ne serait pas pour ce soir. Il s'installa à son tour dans le fauteuil, et, le chien à ses pieds, il s'assoupit. Comme bien souvent, ses rêves furent peuplés de cauchemars, de démons, et de magie du sang desquels il tentait de s'échapper en criant. Il se débattit, le cœur battant, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une main calleuse, aux longs doigts fins se poser sur son front. Il s'éveilla à demi, incapable d'ouvrir les yeux, tant il était épuisé. Le Chien près de lui s'agita avec plaisir, jusqu'à ce qu'un « Shhht » soit soufflé. Le cœur cognant dans sa poitrine, Hawke voulut lever la main pour se saisir de celle, qu'il reconnut être de l'elfe, mais il se sentait aussi faible qu'un nouveau-né. Les doigts glissèrent un instant sur son visage, hésitant, esquissant presque une caresse, avant de le quitter, pour le plus grand désarroi du mage. Une couverture fut déposée sur lui, puis, des pas léger s'éloignèrent. Le Chien gémit, puis retourna se coucher près de son maître. Le mage poussa un long soupir, tandis que le sommeil s'emparait à nouveau de lui.

Le lendemain, Hawke se réveilla, le corps endolori, mais reposé. Il se lava, se changea, puis décida de partir en quête de quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. Dehors, l'air était frais, mais agréable. Le Chien, heureux de pouvoir se promener avec son maître après tant d'années d'absence, sautillait tel un jeune chiot. Le mage reconnut certains étals, alors que d'autres avaient été remplacées, mais il fut content de constater que Kirkwall reprenait tranquillement sa vie. Il s'arrêta pour acheter des beignets, qui exaltaient une douce odeur de miel et de sucre, qu'il mangea en flânant, chose qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis bien longtemps. Puis soudain, alors qu'il arrivait en haut d'un escalier, le Mabari se mit à aboyer gaiement, avant de courir devant lui à toute vitesse.

« Chien, attends ! s'écria Hawke, en vain, tout en le poursuivant.

Bien vite, le Mabari le distança, mais fort heureusement, ses aboiements lui permirent de le suivre, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix familière résonne à son tour.

« Ca suffit, laisse-moi partir, crétin de Chien ! »

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Hawke bifurqua dans l'allée pour trouver Fenris qui tentait de partir, retenu par le Mabari qui sautait autour de lui, empêchant toute retraite.

« Fenris… murmura Hawke, la gorge nouée par l'émotion.

L'elfe n'avait pas changé d'un pouce. Il arborait toujours son étrange tenue sombre, sertie de plume de corbeaux aux épaules, ainsi que ses gantelets griffus. Seul couleur de son équipement, un foulard rouge ceignait son poignet. Son corps était toujours aussi mince et souple, et ses cheveux blanc, coupés au carré épousaient sa nuque. Quelques mèches tombaient sur son visage, cachant à demi ses yeux verts qui le fixait en un mélange de colère et de douleur. Hawke connaissait ce regard, il l'avait bien des années plus tôt après la mort d'Hadriana. Un bloc de plomb tomba dans son estomac. Il attendit, sans bouger, se préparant à recevoir les coups que l'elfe désirait certainement lui infliger. Mais rien ne vint. Le Chien ne cessait de tourner autour d'eux, poussant Fenris peu à peu à s'approcher du mage, au grand désarroi de celui-ci qui tentait de s'échapper, sans espoir.

Le Mabari, content de son manège, finit par se calmer quand les deux hommes se trouvèrent à quelques centimètres à peine l'un de l'autre. Hawke retint son souffle. C'était une torture de le sentir si près, sans oser pouvoir le toucher. Il prit son courage à deux mains, et tenta d'approcher ses doigts du visage de l'elfe. La réponse ne fit pas s'attendre. La main de Fenris claqua contre la sienne pour la chasser. Le mage soupira, en baissant les yeux.

« Je suppose que je mérite amplement cela.

-Vous méritez bien pire que ça. Vous n'imaginez même pas combien je me maîtrise pour ne pas vous rouer de coups, feula l'elfe comme un chat en colère.

-Si ça peu apaiser votre colère, alors faite, murmura le brun en fermant les yeux.

-Apaiser ma colère… »

D'un geste brutal et vif, l'elfe l'attrapa par le col et le plaqua contre le mur. Son corps tout entier frissonna tandis qu'il voyait les tatouages de lyrium s'illuminer sur la peau de l'ancien esclave.

« Cela vous ressemble bien hein, d'attendre que les coups pleuvent jusqu'à obtenir un éventuels repentir ! Vous vous êtes lancé un concours de celui qui jouerait le plus au martyr, l'abomination et vous ?! gronda Fenris à son oreille.

L'abomination, c'était Anders. Le mage qui avait tant fait pour libérer les chaines de ses semblables à Kirkwall, et avait échappé de peu à la mort en martyr. Si Fenris n'avait réussi pleinement à s'entendre à avec lui, d'autant qu'Anders ne c'était pas gêné pour courtiser le Héraut, les choses avaient été encore pire après l'explosion de la Chantrie. Il n'avait jamais pu lui pardonner un tel acte de trahison envers leur groupe, et n'avait jamais accepté qu'Hawke choisisse de l'épargner, pire encore, qu'il l'aide à fuir.

« Fenris je…

-Suis désolé ? Oh je sais que vous l'êtes, et je connais tous vos arguments, toute vos réparties, ne vous inquiétez pas, votre fidèle ami nain a bien fait son travail, m'énonçant les uns après les autres les raisons de votre exil loin de moi…

-Je n'ai donc pas voix au chapitre ? Ne puis-je donc plaider ma défense moi-même ?

-Non. Pas aujourd'hui en tout cas.

-Et les jours suivants ?

-Je…. »

L'elfe sembla hésiter. Il n'avait jamais réussi à rester bien longtemps en colère en présence de Hawke. Il baissa les yeux, se mordit la lèvre inférieure en relâchant sa pression sur les vêtements du mage. Celui-ci en profita pour saisir le visage de l'elfe. Il l'embrassa. Contre lui, Fenris tenta en vain de se débattre, alors que sa bouche, et le soupir qu'il lâcha démontraient clairement le contraire. Si son cœur souhaitait ardemment le fuir, son corps en revanche, n'aspirait qu'à se coller à lui pour sentir sa chaleur, l'odeur sa peau, sa barbe piquer sa joue… L'instant sembla suspendu dans le temps, jusqu'à ce qu'Hawke, à bout de souffle, quitte ses lèvres à regret. Le regard que lui renvoya Fenris manqua de lui déchirer le cœur. Il n'y avait plus de colère, mais une profonde tristesse miroitait dans ses iris émeraude.

« Fenris…. »

L'elfe le fit taire en posant son index sur ses lèvres. Ses yeux s'assombrirent.

« Pas ça. Pas encore. Je sais ce que vous essayez de faire, mais je ne peux pas. Vous m'avez abandonné pendant trois ans Hawke, alors que vous m'aviez donné un but, de l'espoir… Quels que soient les choix que vous auriez faits, quel que soit la voie que vous auriez emprunté, j'étais décidé à la suivre, sans broncher… Mais vous m'avez refusé ce choix, m'obligeant à attendre désespérément votre retour.

« Je sais. Mais je ne voulais pas vous obliger à tuer des Templiers à nouveau comme il y a trois ans ou affronter des apostats, dont certains, étaient ivre de vengeance… murmura Hawke.

« Peut-être que pour vous c'était le pire à envisager, mais savez-vous ce qui était le pire pour moi ? A chaque fois que je recevais un message de Varric ou entendait une rumeur vous concernant, je craignais qu'on m'annonce votre mort ! s'exclama Fenris.

« Je… j'imagine que mes excuses sonnent creuses, mais je suis vraiment et profondément désolé pour ça Fenris.

« Je ne doute pas de vos excuses, j'en crois la sincérité seulement, je ne suis pas encore disposé à vous pardonner, Hawke.

« Alors j'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra, toute ma vie s'il le faut.

« Qu'il en soit ainsi alors… souffla l'elfe avant s'éloigner en silence.

Hawke ne chercha pas à le retenir. Il l'observa, le cœur douloureux. Le Mabari non plus n'intervint pas, couché sur le sol, sa tête posé sur grosse patte en gémissant tristement. Ses yeux passèrent de l'un à l'autre, semblant hésiter.

« Vas avec lui Chien s'il te plaît, ne le laisse pas seul, demanda Hawke.

Le Mabari se releva, chercha la main de son maître qui lui gratta la tête avant de le pousser doucement, réitérant son ordre. Au bout de quelques minutes, il finit par obéir et partit en direction de l'ancien esclave, la queue basse, laissant Hawke seul dans la ruelle abandonnée. Appuyé contre le mur, il soupira. Les choses n'allaient vraiment pas être simples, mais cela avait toujours été le cas avec Fenris. Au fond, il comprenait parfaitement ses sentiments et sa rancœur. Trois ans plus tôt, il lui avait offert l'espoir, un moyen de se reconstruire une vie, avant de tout lui arracher. La colère, la douleur avaient construit un mur entre eux quand il lui avait presque ordonné de rester à Kirkwall et d'attendre son retour. Et l'elfe avait attendu, désespérant de le revoir un jour.

Cependant, Hawke était par nature un homme têtu et persévérant. Il lui avait fallu six ans pour gagner le cœur de l'ancien esclave, et s'il devait en repasser par-là, alors il le ferait. Il reprit contenance puis quitta la ruelle, décidant de poursuivre sa promenade solitaire.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Hawke s'évertua à trouver une occupation. Il alla voir Varric et Aveline qui lui proposèrent plusieurs missions de routine, bien qu'ils aient préféré le voir se reposer. Quand elle l'apprit, Merrill les rejoignit, et ils repartirent tous ensembles, hormis Varric qui était trop souvent occupé à son goût. Les semaines s'écoulèrent, et à la grande surprise d'Hawke, il vit un jour Aveline amener Fenris avec eux avec toute la force et la persuasion dont était dotée la chef des gardes civiles. Si ce nouveau face à face donna lieu à quelques longs silences au début, le concours de Merrill permis de dédramatiser la situation. La jeune Dalatienne avait mûri. Même si elle continuait de défendre son peuple et ses traditions, elle n'accablait plus l'ancien esclave de question gênante sur sa condition, préférant le taquiner gentiment.

Elle était également fascinée par l'Inquisitrice du fait de son appartenance à son peuple. Hawke se fit un plaisir de répondre à ses questions, jusqu'à ce qu'elle aborde le sujet délicat de l'assaut de la forteresse de l'Inébranlable. Car, si ce qui s'y était passé lui restait toujours en travers de la gorge, Hawke était également accablé de cauchemars où il se revoyait physiquement dans l'Immatériel, à combattre les démons. Il se fermait alors comme une huître, le visage sombre, l'esprit ailleurs. Merrill s'excusa plusieurs fois et se promis de ne plus en parler, tout en lançant des regards peinés à Fenris, qui, s'il ne disait rien, ne lâchait pas des yeux le mage pour autant.

Peu à peu, une nouvelle routine s'installa entre eux. La journée ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps en mission, et le soir, mangeaient et buvaient ensembles avec Varric. Celui-ci se faisait un plaisir de raconter ses aventures au sein de l'Inquisition, tout en évitant de parler de l'Inébranlable, sujet tout aussi délicat pour lui que pour Hawke. Un certain vent de nostalgie flotta autour d'eux. Ils regrettaient qu'Isabella ne soit pas avec eux l'ancienne pirate étant toujours en mer et, s'ils ne parlaient pas d'Anders, certains comme Merrill, sous entendaient qu'il leur manquait. Ils ne parlèrent pas de Sébastien en revanche. Même s'ils comprenaient que la destruction de la Chantrie ait pu profondément le choquer, ils n'acceptaient pas ses attaques incessantes sur Kirkwall, d'autant qu'Anders avaient quitté la cité peu de temps après la bataille entre les Templiers et les Mages. Si Hawke savait où il se trouvait, il n'en fit pas mention.

Si ses journées s'amélioraient et que, peu à peu il retrouvait sa place, ses nuits en revanche, étaient devenues un véritable cauchemar, dans le sens propre du terme. Parce que sa vie n'était plus une interminable cavalcade ou dormir du sommeil du juste était exclu, son passé se mit à le poursuivre en Rêve. Tantôt il rêvait des engeances, de sa mère, ou de lyrium rouge dans un Thaig abandonné, tantôt ses souvenirs de la forteresse de l'Inébranlable, ou de son passage physique dans l'Immatériel le hantaient. Le sommeil se mit à le fuir, amplifié par l'angoisse de revoir ses pires souvenirs en rêve, hormis quand il avait recourt à l'alcool qui l'assommait et lui procurait des nuits vides de songes. Il récoltait alors en récompense migraine, saute d'humeur et fatigue grandissante qui n'échappa aux autres membres du groupe.

Chacun tenta de lui donner des conseils, hormis Fenris qui restait silencieux, sans pour autant le lâcher des yeux, les bras croisés, les traits soucieux quand Hawke ne le voyait pas. Il lui renvoya son Mabari, espérant que sa présence lui permettrait de l'apaiser, sans succès. Ses cauchemars devinrent de plus en plus difficiles à supporter.

Un soir, alors qu'il revenait d'une balade avec son Chien, Hawke eut la surprise de découvrir Fenris chez lui. Assis dans le fauteuil près de la cheminée, les bras appuyés sur ses jambes et son menton sur ses phalanges, il avait attendu le retour du mage. Il releva les yeux en le voyant. Hawke s'arrêta, hésitant.

« Fenris ?

-Je ne suis pas aveugle Hawke. Peu importe la rancœur que je peux éprouver contre vous, je ne peux pas vous laisser continuer comme ça.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Je connais ces symptômes, ce regard, cette attitude. Les cauchemars de ma vie en tant qu'esclave m'ont hanté pendant bien des années.

-Que me conseillez-vous alors ?

-De discuter. Crever cet abcès qui vous ronge.

-Vous ne vouliez pas parler avec moi. Cela veut-il dire que vous m'avez pardonné ?

-Non. La réponse claqua comme un coup de fouet. Mais… cela ne veut pas dire que je ne peux pas être… Votre ami. Autrefois, vous avez pris le temps de m'écouter, et cela m'a été plus que bénéfique. Alors, s'il y a une chance que cela puisse vous aidez également, je suis prêt à vous rendre la pareille.

Hawke en resta un instant sans voix, puis, un léger sourire s'esquissa. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de parler de tout ça, mais Fenris avait raison, et il était sans doute la seule personne à qui il avait envie de confier ses peurs et ses tourments. Il alla d'abord se changer, puis leur prépara un plateau. La nuit risquait d'être longue. Assis en face de lui, le visage soucieux, les mains croisées, presque tremblantes, il commença son récit.

« Par où commencer… Quelques temps après mon départ de Kirkwall, j'ai été contacté par Stroud. J'avais demandé à Carver de lui expliquer notre mésaventure dans la prison de Corypheus.

-Je me souviens oui. La corruption des gardes des Ombres vous avez inquiétée.

-Exact. Stroud avait mené une enquête à l'insu de ses supérieurs dans le but de comprendre comment ils avaient pu garder une créature aussi dangereuse en captivité. Peu de temps avant la destruction du Conclave à Darse, il avait découvert que bon nombre d'entre eux avaient disparu à Orlaïs, pire encore, que le Commandeur- Garde Clarel avait un plan impliquant les démons pour défaire l'Enclin. Quand Darse a été détruite, et qu'il s'est avéré que, non seulement Corypheus était toujours vivant, et qu'il était responsable de tout, Varric m'a demandé de venir à Fort Céleste, en m'assurant que l'ancienne main de la Divine, dame Pentaghast ne me causerait aucun tort.

-Pentaghast… Oui, je me souviens d'elle, elle était venue ici pour vous trouver. Varric a passé des heures dans une cellule avec elle à devoir lui raconter toute votre histoire.

-Une femme redoutable, d'après lui, mais avec un bon fond, même s'il ne lui dira jamais ouvertement. Bref, je me suis rendu là-bas et j'ai rencontré l'Inquisitrice, comme vous le savez. Je lui ai donc expliqué tout ce que je savais, puis nous sommes partis à la recherche de Stroud qui avait continué son enquête. A sa demande, nous nous sommes rendus à la Porte du Ponant, et nous avons découvert que les Gardes des Ombres avaient été infiltrés par des Vénatori, un groupe de mages sous les ordres de Corypheus.

-Et ensuite, il y a eu l'assaut de la forteresse de l'Inébranlable.

-Oui… L'Inébranlable…

Hawke ferma un bref instant les yeux. Il se souvenait de la vaillance des troupes de l'Inquisition, tout autant que de la détermination des Gardes des Ombres. L'odeur du sang, de la chair brûlée, les hurlements, la peur, tandis que des hordes de démons mettaient l'Inébranlable à feu et à sang…

« Hawke ?

-Ça va. Je vais continuer. Avec Stroud et Varric qui étaient avec l'Inquisitrice et deux de ses compagnons, nous avons avancé dans la forteresse. Beaucoup de Gardes avaient sombré dans la folie, mais Stroud, l'Inquisitrice et l'un de ses compagnons, un garde également, ont réussi à faire revenir à la raison plusieurs Gardes, et à ouvrir les yeux du Commandeur Garde Clarel. Seulement, c'était trop tard. Nous nous sommes battus, et puis soudain une partie de la Forteresse s'est effondrée avec nous. L'inquisitrice s'est servi de son pouvoir et nous sommes… Tombés dans l'Immatériel.

-Alors c'est donc vrai… Vous êtes entrés physiquement dans l'Immatériel…

-Ça parait impensable n'est-ce pas ? C'est déjà tellement dangereux de le faire en rêve, surtout pour les mages comme moi, alors y être physiquement…

-Surtout quand on s'est que les magisters Tévintide ont provoqué l'Enclin en faisant cela il y a des siècles… gronda Fenris.

-Et que c'est ce que recherchait à faire Corypheus… Pour nous tous, hormis l'Inquisitrice, c'était la première fois, et ce ne fut pas une expérience plaisante.

-Je l'imagine, Varric n'en parle jamais non plus. Mais comment l'Inquisitrice a pu renouveler un tel exploit ?

-Je ne sais pas. Cela venait du pouvoir de la Marque, apparemment. Sauf qu'elle n'avait aucun souvenir de ce qui c'était passé la première fois… Et nous avons découvert pourquoi.

Les mains d'Hawke se mirent à trembler un peu plus. Il arrivait à la partie du récit qu'il aimait le moins. Il avait beau être un mage puissant qui n'avait jamais cédé aux craintes des démons, ce qui s'y était passé avait laissé une marque indélébile en son âme.

« Si c'est trop difficile, vous n'êtes pas obligé de tout me raconter ce soir…. Hésita l'elfe.

-Non… Ça ira. Hawke prit une grande inspiration avant de reprendre son récit. Nous étions tombés dans la tanière d'un redoutable démon qui portait le nom de « Cauchemar », capable de sentir nos peurs les plus profondes. Corypheus s'en servait pour corrompre les gardes des Ombres, et il avait ainsi volé les souvenirs de l'Inquisitrice, souvenirs qu'elle a pu retrouver au fur et à mesure, et nous avons ainsi su ce qui s'était passé au Conclave. Alors que nous avancions et nous apprenions la vérité, le Cauchemar tentait de nous faire tous craquer en envoyant ses subalternes, ou en chuchotant de sombres présages. Nous étions tous relativement forts pour ne pas céder à nos peurs, mais je pense que ce qu'il a fait fut bien plus insidieux que cela. En réalité, ce n'est qu'une fois que les choses se sont apaisées que j'ai ressenti les effets de ses paroles.

-Le démon… Est-ce qu'il a essayé de vous … posséder ?

-Non. C'est plutôt comme si je voyais ce que je crains le plus en rêve. Ma fuite de Lothering il y a dix ans durant l'Enclin, la mort de ma sœur Bethany à ce moment-là, puis plus tard, celle de ma mère… Des hordes de démons, m'enlevant un à un mes amis, mon frère … Et vous.

-Je comprends. Vous avez peur de tous nous perdre comme vous avez perdu Bethany et votre mère. Hawke, regardez-moi.

Le mage releva les yeux et plongea dans ses iris vert. L'ancien esclave se leva alors. Il glissa doucement sa main sous le menton de son vis-à-vis.

« Vous voulez toujours tout assumer, être responsable de tout, et à cause de cela, vous êtes resté seul pendant trois ans. Je comprends pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas appelé, mais je persiste à penser que c'était une erreur. Vous ne devriez pas assumer cela seul Hawke. Acceptez de partager votre fardeau comme vous l'avez fait pour moi et il s'allégera.

Hawke écarquilla les yeux en réponse avant d'appuyer sa tête contre le bras de Fenris. Un frisson passa entre eux. Trois ans, trois longues années que leur corps ne s'était pas touchés ou frôlés, et même après tout ce temps, cela semblait être la chose la plus agréable et la plus naturel au monde. Le brun se laissa aller contre lui, calme, apaisé. Son ancien amant avait sans doute raison. Après le massacre entre les templiers et les mages de Kirkwall, il avait refusé de mêler quiconque à ses propres problèmes, refusant de les impliquer de peur de les blesser, voire de les perdre à jamais. Mais peut être qu'au fond il s'était fourvoyé. A trop vouloir les protéger, il avait construit un mur entre lui et ses amis, un mur que Fenris tentait de briser, petit à petit. Il tressaillit au contact des doigts fins dans ses cheveux, caressant délicatement son crâne et ses tempes.

« Vous êtes épuisés Hawke, allez-vous coucher. Je ne serai pas loin, murmura l'elfe.

A bout de force, il obéit. Il aurait souhaité garder Fenris près de lui, mais peut-être était-ce trop demandé. A peine sa tête posa l'oreiller de son lit qu'il se sentit partir. Si, au début, son sommeil fut paisible, il se transforma bien vite en cauchemar, comme à son habitude. Mais cette fois, au lieu de fuir, il décida de faire face à ses peurs, du moins, essayer. Tout était plus difficile et plus compliqué en rêve. On ne maîtrise rien, quoi qu'on essaye de faire, et Hawke le comprit une fois de plus, à ses dépens. Il eut beau crier, se débattre, rien n'y faisait. Sa colère se transforma en supplique, jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille en sursaut dans les bras de Fenris, le corps tremblant, le cœur battant à toute rompre dans sa poitrine. Son chien était assis au pied de son lit, et gémissait tristement. Le retour à la réalité fut difficile, brutal. Sa voix scandait encore faiblement les paroles de son rêve.

« Pas eux… pas Fenris…. Murmura-t-il faiblement.

-Shhht…. C'est finit Hawke, c'est fini… répondit l'elfe en lui caressant les cheveux.

Alors il craqua définitivement. Il n'était qu'un homme après tout, et personne ne pouvait continuer à vivre avec toute cette peur, toute cette douleur sans qu'elle ne finisse par sortir un moment donné. C'était comme une vieille plaie mal guérie qui par instant pourrissait et lui faisait mal. Une blessure qu'il avait tenté de soigner seul, sans succès, et qui avait besoin d'être purifié par la force, et avec aide. Ses maigres défenses cédèrent dans les bras de l'elfe qui le berça sans un mot, sans jugement, comme une mère bercerait son enfant après un mauvais rêve.

Après tout, Fenris l'avait dit. Il en connaissait un rayon sur les cauchemars et la peur. Des années de servitudes chez un magister ivre de magie du sang avait insinué en lui une douleur indicible, et une haine farouche de la magie en son cœur. Il avait passé ensuite neuf ans à fuir son ancien maître, à ne jamais pouvoir dormir sur ses deux oreilles, à craindre chaque jour que le magister ne vienne pour l'enchaîner à nouveau. Hawke lui avait permis de surmonter sa peur, de pouvoir se reconstruire et changer sa vie. L'elfe lui rendait désormais la pareille.

Il le garda contre lui jusqu'à ce que les larmes se tarissent, que toute cette maudite peur et cette douleur ne s'échappent de lui tel des rats quittant un navire en perdition. Finalement, calme et apaisé, Hawke put replonger dans un sommeil paisible et sans rêve, le premier depuis bien des années. Des heures plus tard, alors que l'aube perçait à l'horizon, il se réveilla, à demi lové dans les bras de l'elfe. Celui-ci s'était endormi à demi assis dans le lit, un livre ouvert dans sa main. Le mage l'observa un instant, résistant à la pulsion de l'embrasser pour le réveiller. Ce serait tellement égoïste… Finalement, il se redressa doucement, et retira de sa main le livre pour le poser sur la table de chevet. Il sourit en reconnaissant l'ouvrage qu'il lui avait offert six ans plus tôt, « Une vie d'esclave » racontant l'histoire de Shartan, l'elfe qui avait mené la plus grande révolte d'esclave de l'histoire à Tévinter, au côté d'Andrasté. Si Fenris ne savait pas lire à l'époque, Hawke avait pris le temps de lui apprendre, et visiblement, cela avait porté ses fruits.

Il quitta son lit et alla sur la terrasse, sur laquelle flottait un vent frais, mais agréable. D'ici, il avait une vue imprenable sur la cité. Il repensa alors à Fort-Céleste, et de sa conversation avec l'Inquisitrice. Il lui avait parlé à de cette vue à l'époque, combien il l'avait aimé au début, et combien elle avait fini par lui peser avec le temps. Il se demanda comment l'Inquisitrice allait, et comment elle parvenait à gérer tout ce qui lui arrivait. En quelques mois, elle avait bondit de simple mage Dalatienne, prisonnière, puis envoyée d'Andrasté et du Créateur, et enfin, Chef de l'Inquisition. Elle devait encore avoir fort à faire, car, même si Corypheus était vaincu, il y avait tous les dégâts laissés derrière lui à réparer, comme réconcilier des nations ou reconstruire les cités détruites.

Soudain, Hawke entendit le pas léger de Fenris derrière lui. Il se retourna, et silencieux. La lumière de l'aube faisait ressortir son teint hâlé et briller ses yeux. Il esquissait un léger sourire, ce qui était un excellent présage pour une personne aussi sombre que lui. Le mage quant à lui, ne ressentait plus aucune peur ou tristesse à son encontre. Quel que soit la voie qu'ils choisiraient ensembles, ils savaient qu'ils ne se quitteraient plus. Il se sentait de nouveau complet, entier, en paix avec lui-même.

« Bonjour Fenris, je vous ai réveillé ?

-Non, pas du tout… Comment vous sentez vous ?

-Mieux. Je ne crois pas avoir dormi aussi bien depuis des années.

-J'en suis ravie alors… Si… A l'avenir cela devait recommencer, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir, hésita l'elfe en détournant les yeux, une légère rougeur sur ses joues qui amusa le mage.

-A vos risques et périls, de me faire une telle proposition… Mais je le note, merci.

Fenris poussa un grognement pour la forme. Retrouver le caractère insolent, voir taquin du mage lui faisait plaisir.

« Ne vous en servez pas comme excuse pour autant. Bien, si nous rendions cette journée productive ? Proposa –t-il sans se rendre compte que sa phrase pouvait être interprété à plusieurs degré.

-J'aurais bien quelques idées à vous soumettre, mais je n'ai pas envie d'embrasser le mur à nouveau pour éponger votre colère… Je préférerais quelque chose de plus… vivant.

-Vous allez mieux donc, pour débiter pareilles bêtises. Allons profiter de cette belle journée plutôt. »

Les journées, puis les semaines s'enchaînèrent à nouveau, plus paisibles cependant. Les cauchemars d'Hawke s'étaient presque totalement effacés, ou étaient si fugaces qu'ils ne le dérangeaient plus outre mesure. Le mage et l'elfe semblaient avoir retrouvé un semblant d'équilibre, et même si personne n'en disait rien, des rumeurs circulaient, à coup de paris pour savoir combien de temps cette situation durerait avant qu'ils se retrouvent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Même Isabela envoya une lettre en donnant ses estimations, n'hésitant pas à ajouter que, « s'ils avaient besoin d'un coup de main, elle se ferait un plaisir d'aider. »

Un soir, alors qu'ils rentraient de mission, Fenris et Hawke furent surpris par un orage particulièrement dévastateur. En quelques minutes à peine, les rues de Kirkwall furent remplies de cascades, et des toits de maison tombaient des rideaux d'eaux aussi beaux qu'étranges. S'élançant à tout rompre, les deux amis, accompagnés du Mabari courraient à toute vitesse, grinçant des dents à chaque fois qu'ils marchaient dans une flaque, particulièrement l'elfe qui avait les pieds à demi dénudés. Il allait bifurquer chez lui, mais Hawke l'entraina dans sa course, son domaine étant plus proche que celui de l'ancien esclave. Arrivé dans l'entrée, ils poussèrent un soupir de soulagement. Bien vite, le couloir fut inondé.

« Ne bougez pas, je vais chercher de quoi se sécher, toi aussi Chien, tu restes là ! s'exclama le mage en laissant tomber ses habits sur le sol, hormis son pantalon.

Fenris détourna ses yeux de la vision oh combien intéressante du dos musclé du brun. Quelques minutes plus tard, Hawke revint avec une pile de serviettes, et une tenue de rechange pour l'elfe. Il termina de se sécher, enfila un haut sec, avant de s'occuper du Mabari, qui râla copieusement jusqu'à ce que son maître lui fiche la paix. Le mage prit tout son temps, afin de ne pas voir l'ancien esclave se déshabiller devant lui. Le bruissement des tissus suffisait amplement à faire travailler son imagination. Quand enfin il eut terminé, il ne put retenir un sourire amusé. Ses vêtements n'étaient décidément pas taillés pour l'elfe, plus mince et élancé que lui.

« Ne me regardez pas comme ça, ce n'est pas drôle, grogna Fenris.

-Oh si. Mais cela vous va bien, ça change de vous voir avec un peu de couleurs, le noir vous rend encore plus ténébreux que vous ne l'êtes.

-Je ne suis pas ténébreux. Varric a déteint sur vous ma parole, répliqua l'ancien esclave en faisant référence à une remarque qu'avait eu un jour Varric à son encontre. Le nain lui avait alors dit « qu'il était tellement ténébreux que les femmes qu'ils croiseraient pourraient faire des bébés ténébreux en son honneur ».

-Si c'est le cas, désolé de vous l'apprendre, mais cela fait bien longtemps.

-Rappelez-moi pourquoi j'ai accepté de venir ?

-Parce que vous ressembliez à un chat mouillé et que votre domaine est beaucoup plus loin que le mien dans la Hauteville. D'ailleurs, la pluie ne semble pas prête de s'arrêter, vous allez devoir me supporter encore un moment.

-Le chat mouillé va aller faire sécher ses affaires et s'installer près d'une cheminée. Vous feriez bien de faire de même si vous ne voulez pas tomber malade maugréa l'ancien esclave.

Hawke se contenta d'esquisser un sourire amusé et d'obtempérer. Il se sentait le cœur léger à taquiner de la sorte Fenris. Durant trois ans, il n'avait eu que peu d'interaction avec ceux qui l'entouraient. Fuir, se protéger, regarder sans cesse au-dessus de son épaule, déployer sa magie, se battre, voilà ce qu'avaient été son pain quotidien. Il prit les affaires de Fenris ainsi que les siennes et alla faire sécher le tout, tandis que l'elfe rejoignait le chien près de la cheminée. Une fois fait, il alla chercher un peu de vin chaud, des verres, et de quoi se sustenter. A son retour, l'ancien esclave regardait le feu, perdu dans ses pensées.

« Au fait, je ne vous aie jamais remercié de vous être occupé de mon Chien, et de ma maison… murmura Hawke. Il posa le plateau sur la table basse, mais s'assit à même le sol, près de l'énorme chien, le dos appuyé contre le fauteuil de Fenris.

-Je n'ai pas été le seul à le faire. Aveline l'a souvent pris pour entraîner ses recrues. Quant à votre domaine, Merrill s'en est aussi occupé, même s'il fallait souvent la surveiller… Elle a passé plus de temps dans votre bibliothèque qu'ailleurs, bizarrement, bougonna l'elfe.

-Vous semblez mieux vous entendre tous les deux.

-Pas spécialement. Nous évitons juste certains sujets. Elle a fini par comprendre qu'il ne valait mieux pas me parler des Dalatiens, ou de ce que notre race a perdu, et moi j'évite de mentionner ses erreurs sur la magie et sur ce que ça lui a coûté, voilà tout, répliqua Fenris d'un ton sec. Ses rapports avec l'elfe dalatienne avait toujours été très compliqué.

-C'est… Toujours mieux que rien. Toujours est-il que vous avez toute la gratitude.

-Croyez-vous que nous avons fait cela juste par bonté d'âme ? Nous l'avons fait car nous attendions votre retour, et nous voulions que cette maison reste telle que vous l'avez toujours voulu.

-Je sais. Hawke soupira, avant de reprendre la parole. Je… Il m'est arrivé de vouloir vous appeler. Mais il m'était difficile de rester au même endroit. Au bout d'un moment, je pensais m'être fait une raison et puis, quand je suis arrivé à Fort Céleste, je me suis rendu compte combien vous me manquiez tous. Être à nouveau au milieu d'un groupe soudé… Alors je me suis battu de toutes mes forces pour pouvoir revenir. Être ici, dans cette maison, avec vous… Il n'y a pas d'autre endroit où je souhaiterai être… »

Fenris garda le silence, partagé entre sa rancœur et son désir de le rassurer. Plus que tout au monde il aurait souhaité le rejoindre. Seulement, il avait appris trop tard que le mage se trouvait à Céleste, et quand il avait pris la décision de partir, Varric lui avait envoyé un message pour lui dire que le héraut ne s'y trouvait plus. Alors il avait continué d'attendre en se rongeant les sangs. Il secoua la tête, refusant de se rappeler de ces sombres années. Il tendit la main vers le vin qu'il servit dans deux verres, puis tandis l'un d'eux au mage.

« A votre retour chez vous Hawke, trinqua l'elfe avant de laisser l'alcool chaud descendre le long de sa gorge.

Le mage le remercia et fit de même, avant de frémir. Il ne se souvenait pas que cet alcool fût si fort.

« Pour ce qui est de réchauffer, c'est pas mal, murmura-t-il en terminant son verre, le rouge aux joues.

Ils restèrent un instant côte à côte à écouter le bruit de la pluie tambourinant sur les fenêtres de la demeure. Près d'eux, le chien s'était endormi et ronflait bruyamment, certainement perdu dans ses rêves de Mabari. Les heures défilèrent, où seul le bruit de leurs verres qui se remplissaient, et du plateau qui se vidait s'ajouta aux bruits extérieurs. Soudain la pluie sembla cesser, et un éclat lunaire entra dans pièce.

« Il s'est arrêté de pleuvoir on dirait, je vais voir si mes affaires sont sèches, murmura Fenris en quittant son siège.

Hawke l'observa un instant, avant de le suivre. Oui, il n'y avait pas d'autre endroit où il souhaitait être, mais pas seul, pas sans Fenris. Il se leva à son tour, et suivit l'elfe.

« Restez, implora-t-il presque.

Fenris l'entendit. Il s'arrêta net, hésitant. Au fond, il ne souhaitait pas partir, seulement, s'il restait… Lentement, il se tourna vers le mage qui se tenait à distance respective, les bras croisés. Il soupira, et s'avança vers lui. Sa main trouva instinctivement son visage, et ses doigts glissèrent dans sa barbe, cherchant la courbe de sa mâchoire.

« Pourquoi faut-il que vous me rendiez les choses si compliqué Hawke…

-Je… Il ne put continuer sa phrase, Fenris avait posé un doigt sur ses lèvres.

-Arrêtez de faire ça. Où est donc passé cette détermination qui vous était si propre ? Vous avez toujours assumé vos actes, peu importe les conséquences. Et même si je n'étais pas d'accord au sujet des mages, même si vous en êtes un vous-même, je vous ai suivi, et je continuerai de le faire, car votre courage me donnait l'espoir d'un monde meilleur. Oui, vous m'avez offert une nouvelle vie. C'était si agréable, si beau que j'avais peur de tout perdre, que tout ne soit qu'un rêve qui se dissipe et que je ne gagnerai jamais ma liberté. Pendant trois ans, j'ai fui toute confrontation, vous l'avez respecté, et quand je suis revenu vers vous… Vous m'avez accepté à nouveau en disant que vous me compreniez… Cette force de caractère… A quel point le monde vous a-t-il brisé pour qu'elle ait disparu ? Pour que vous me demandiez de la sorte de rester ?

-Vous étiez en colère contre moi, vous n'étiez pas prêt me pardonner d'avoir fui loin de vous.

-C'est vrai. Mais je pensais… En fait, je ne sais plus. Vous ne m'avez jamais rendu les choses faciles, soupira Fenris en posant sa tête sur l'épaule du mage. Hawke comprenait. Il avait toujours su comprendre l'elfe. Oui, le monde l'avait brisé, et il était peut-être temps qu'il arrête de regretter ce qu'il avait perdu pour saisir pleinement ce qu'il avait encore.

-C'est vrai, mais c'est ce qui fait tout mon charme, non ? murmura le mage à son oreille.

Fenris releva la tête. Un instant, il vit briller dans les yeux marrons du brun un semblant d'espièglerie qu'il aimait tant. Ses deux mains glissèrent sur son visage, redescendant le long de sa gorge, remontant jusque sa nuque.

« Faites-moi une promesse. Promettez-moi que, quoiqu'il puisse arriver en ce monde, plus jamais vous ne me laisserez derrière, que, quoi que l'avenir nous réserve, vous accepterez de partager vos fardeaux avec moi.

-Si je n'étais pas un homme, je penserai presque que vous me faite une demande en mariage….

-Hawke, je suis sérieux !

-Moi aussi. Je vous le promets. Sur les noms de Hawke et d'Amell, je vous le jure. Jamais plus je ne vous laisserai derrière.

-Merci. Je vous aime tellement mage, jamais plus je ne pourrais supporter d'être loin de vous, ne me refaite plus jamais ça !

-Plus jamais, chuchota le brun, avant de glisser ses mains à son tour sur le visage de l'elfe qui frémit à son contact.

Et leurs bouches se trouvèrent. Le baiser, d'abord timide, gagna en ardeur. Hawke colla l'elfe contre lui, et quitta sa bouche pour sa gorge. Il suivit les tatouages de lyrium, arrachant des frissons de bien être à Fenris qui avait bien du mal à garder contenance. D'ordinaire, il haïssait ses tatouages il ne lui rappelait que trop l'horreur qu'avait été sa vie d'esclave, où son maître, un magister Tévintide s'était servi de lui comme garde du corps pour effrayer ses adversaires, ou comme souffre-douleur. Sadique et imbu de pouvoir, celui-ci avait tatoué la peau de son esclave de lyrium afin d'augmenter ses pouvoirs, offrant en récompense à l'elfe une douleur si intense et vive qu'elle avait balayé le reste de son existence, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'unisse à Hawke pour la première fois.

Parfois encore, il lui arrivait de souffrir quand le lyrium s'éveillait, mais son ami avait su transformer cette douleur en plaisir. Les yeux mi-clos, il se laissa faire, brûlant. Le contact de sa chair était si bon, si agréable, qu'il aurait pu en pleurer de joie, tant il avait désespéré de retrouver le mage un jour.

Mais le mage était un brin joueur. Il arrêta sa douce torture, et d'un sourire, reprit langoureusement les lèvres de l'elfe, mordillant, s'écartant, revenant à la charge, lui arrachant soupirs et grognements de protestation. L'endroit se fit inconfortable. Hawke attrapa le guerrier, son torse contre le sien, ses cuisses enserrant ses hanches et marcha avec peine, l'elfe lui rendant baiser pour baiser. Il chancela en approchant de l'escalier l'ascension promettait d'être difficile.

« Nous sommes vraiment obligé de monter ainsi jusqu'à votre chambre ?

-Hum, j'hésitai à vous porter comme une jeune mariée, mais j'avais peur de vous vexer… s'amusa le mage.

-Réfléchissez à ce que vous faites au lieu de dire des âneries ! Si vous me faites tomber, je vous brise tout entier !

-A vos ordres, oh guerrier tout puissant !

Fenris n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que le brun revenait à la charge de sa bouche, gravissant non sans difficulté marche après marche. L'elfe, cramponné à lui enfonça ses ongles presque vicieusement dans ses omoplates, promesse de maintes sévices s'il échouait à l'amener jusqu'à son lit. Arrivé à sa chambre, le mage lâcha prise et plaqua l'ancien esclave contre le mur, ses mains ardentes se glissant traîtreusement sous le haut ample de son amant qui soupira à nouveau de plaisir, chancelant à demi, tout entier tremblant. Hawke profita de cette faiblesse pour retirer le vêtement gênant et partit à la conquête de chacun de ses muscles minces et nerveux, et de ce ventre palpitant. Sa langue redessina en arabesque les tatouages, aussi magnifiques que dangereux, qui s'illuminaient, éclairant la pièce d'une faible lumière bleutée. Sous ses baisers, l'elfe n'était plus que supplique, soupir, et gémissement. Néanmoins, Hawke prit tout son temps, ne laissant vierge aucune partie de sa peau hâlée et douce. C'était comme s'il ne l'avait jamais quitté, comme si ces trois ans n'avaient jamais existé Il se souvenait de son goût, de son odeur, de chaque point faible capable de transformer le guerrier, d'ordinaire si taciturne en créature lascive et fébrile.

« Hawke… »

Le murmure à peine audible enflamma son être. Il arrêta ses doux sévices et recula légèrement, admirant cette mince silhouette agile qui se tendait de désir, le visage rouge, le regard trouble et le souffle court. Après s'être débarrassé de sa propre tunique, il attrapa l'une de ses mains, déposa ses baisers papillons sur chacun de ses doigts puis remonta sur son poignet, son avant-bras, avant de déposer sa main sur son torse. Presque timidement, du bout des doigts, comme s'il avait peur qu'Hawke ne soit qu'un mirage, le fruit d'un rêve tant désiré, Fenris caressa sa peau en partant de ses clavicules saillantes, redessina la courbe de ses pectoraux et de son ventre musclé, avant de s'arrêter sur ses hanches. Ses lèvres entrouvertes laissèrent s'échapper un soupir. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette lente torture, il le désirait du plus profond de son être, et souhaitait ardemment ne faire qu'un avec lui, jusqu'à la fusion. Ses mains se saisirent de son pantalon et pas à pas, il entraîna avec lui l'humain jusqu'au lit qui grinça sous le poids de leurs corps.

Peau contre peau, lèvres contre lèvres, leur cœur battant d'un même rythme rapide tel des tambours furieux, ils perdirent le contrôle de leurs êtres. Ils n'étaient plus que désir et plaisir, leurs ventres exaltant une chaleur presque douloureuse. Impatients, ils s'embrasèrent, se cherchant, s'éloignant, chacun tentant de prendre le dessus de l'autre, d'arracher gémissements et supplications. Dans cette danse enivrante, leurs esprits se déchargèrent de leurs peurs, de leurs frustrations d'avoir été si longtemps séparés l'un de l'autre. Et alors qu'ils ondulaient d'un même rythme, leurs mains se trouvèrent et se joignirent, leurs voix laissant échapper leurs noms en une mélodie passionnelle.

Plus tard, ils retrouvèrent leur calme, leurs peaux nues l'une contre l'autre, leurs doigts toujours enlacés. Non, jamais plus ils ne seraient séparés l'un de l'autre, car il n'y avait qu'un endroit où ils se sentaient pleinement entier et c'était ici, dans cette chambre, dans cette maison. Non Hawke ne fuyait plus. Il était définitivement rentré chez lui, à Kirkwall, au côté de Fenris, et ce, pour l'éternité.


End file.
